How to Make Akashi Jealous
by akeno hirasawa
Summary: Gimana jika Akashi cemburu? mau tahu? karena gak pinter bikin summary, so read it and find it! hope you like it guys!


**How to Make Akashi Jealous**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **RATE: T (maybe)**

 **WARNINGS: OOC, TYPOS EVERYWHERE, GAJE, MEMBUAT MATA SAKIT, DLL!**

 **A/N: DI FANFIC INI MEREKA SEMUA BERUMUR SEKITAR 18 TAHUN ATAU SMA!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT~**

* * *

AUTHOR POV

"Ne, sebentar lagi Akashicchi ulang tahun _ssu_ , kalian mau memberi apa _ssu_?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain menoleh ke Kise.

"Aku tidak tahu, masalahnya Akashi-kun memiliki semuanya. Mungkin hanya dengan menjetikkan jarinya saja dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang Akashi-kun mau." Jawab Momoi. Mereka semua diam sampai Aomine membuka mulutnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Akashi sering berada di sekitar ruang musik."

"Untuk apa dia ke ruang musik _ssu_?"

"Mana kutahu, _baka_ Kise." Denga nada sinisnya Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Kise sekaligus mengejeknya.

"Kau jangan mengejekku bodoh _ssu_ , kau bahkan lebih bodoh dariku _ssu_ , _AHO_ min _ECCHI_." Kise menekan suaranya terutama pada kata ' _AHO_ ' dan ' _ECCHI_ '.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BANCI?!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bahwa kau itu lebih BODOH dariku, _AHO_ min _ECCHI_."

"Kumohon kalian jangan bertengkar. Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kalian bertengkar!" Momoi memisahkan mereka, tapi mereka jadi lebih berisik dari sebelumnya karena suara melengking milik Momoi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk latihan? Kalian menentang perintahku, huh?" Akashi yang baru kembali dari ruang guru untuk menemui pelatihnya, langsung mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya.

Saat itu juga mereka langsung kembali latihan. Aomine _one on one_ dengan Kise, Midorima melatih _shoot_ -nya seperti biasa, Murasakibara hanya berdiri di samping ring bersama Akashi yang sedang mengamati rekan timnya (lebih tepatnya, budaknya) latihan, dan Kuroko entah dia ada dimana.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai suara manis mengusik telinga Kiseki no Sedai plus Kuroko dan Momoi. Bahkan suara itu membuat Akashi diam ditempat.

"Permisi, apa Tetsuya ada?" gadis bersurai coklat muda dengan manik emerald yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"Ada apa Yuzuki-chan?" pemuda biru muda ini menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Hari ini aku menginap di rumah temanku, tolong katakan ini ke bibi ya."

"Baiklah."

"Hee, kau siapanya Kurokocchi _ssu_? Sepertinya akrab sekali, pacarnya Kurokocchi ya _ssu_?" setelah mengatakan itu sebuah gunting meluncur tepat di tembok sebelah Kise dan death glare dari Akashi untuk Kise tersayang.

"Eh?! Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ya _ssu_?"

"Ini bukan pacarku Kise-kun, dia sepupuku."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!" Momoi langsung menarik tangan Yuzuki dan membawanya ke pemuda berwarna-warni.

"Hayasaka Yuzuki _desu_ , anggota klub musik ringan." Sesekali ada semburat merah muda di pipi Akashi.

"Oh, berarti kau sering melihat Akashi di depan ruang musik?" Aomine tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu.

"Akashi-kun? Tidak, aku tidak melihat Akashi-kun di sana."

"He… padahal dia ser-"

"Daiki, lari keliling sekolah dua puluh kali!"

"Ha?! Kau tahu sekolah ini luas kan?!"

"Baiklah, empat puluh kali."

"EH?!"

"Mau membantah?"

Tanpa menjawab Aomine langsung melesat keluar dari gym. Yuzuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat pemuda dim itu keluar terbirit-birit.

"Oh ya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri, _watashi_ Momoi Satsuki _desu_!"

" _Ore wa Kise Ryouta ssu_ , aku model lho _ssu_!"

"Midorima Shintarou _nanodayo_."

"Murasakibara nyam… Atsushi, Haya-chin kau punya maiubo?"

"Atsushi jangan makan saat latihan dan kurasa kau sudah tahu namaku." Akashi menatap Yuzuki dengan manik heterochrome-nya dan itu membuat Yuzuki nge- _blush_ seketika. Sudah lama Yuzuki menyukai Akashi, tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku harus segera pergi, _mata ashita_!"

"Bye-bye Yuzu-chan!" Momoi melambaikan tangannya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini ke pelatih, kalian tetaplah berlatih!"

Setelah Akashi keluar dari gym, Kise tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan tentang hadiah ulang tahun Akashi. Keluarlah ide yang mungkin cemerlang dari otaknya.

"Aku pikir, Akashicchi suka Hayasakacchi _ssu_."

"Kau benar Ki-chan, kalian lihat sendiri reaksinya ketika Yuzu-chan datang kan?" semuanya mengangguk menandakan setuju.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Akashi, kita punya pemikiran yang sama, bukan?." Kata Aomine dengan seringaian khas di muka hitam-maksudku-eksotisnya. Semua juga mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah kita mulai susun strateginya!" teriak Momoi dengan meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Keesokan Harinya…

"Ha? 'Misi Membuat Akashi Cemburu'? apa maksudnya?" tanya Yuzuki.

"Kami ingin membuat kejutan di ulang tahun Akashi-kun nanti, nah sebelum memberi kejutan kami harus membuatnya marah dulu. Dengan cara seperti itu mungkin, kejutannya akan lebih meriah!" jelas Momoi panjang lebar dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Cara membuat Akashicchi marah adalah dengan membuatnya cemburu _ssu_! Karena itu kami meminta bantuanmu _ssu_!"

"Pertama, kenapa harus aku? Kedua, bukankah ada cara lain membuatnya marah?"

"Karena Akashi-kun menyukaimu, Yuzuki-chan. Itu sebabnya kami meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi 'korban' dalam rencana ini." Jawab Kuroko dengan santainya dan muka tembok yang selalu setia di wajahnya itu.

Tentu saja mendengar hal itu wajah Yuzuki memerah seperti tomat yang akan dipanen. Melihat ekspresi Yuzuki, Kise memberikan seringaian untuk Yuzuki.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hayasakacchi?"

"Yah… mungkin tidak buruk juga melihat Akashi-kun cemburu." Masih dengan semburat merah di wajahnya saat Yuzuki memanglingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai misinya!"-Momoi

.

Mission 1: Heart Beat

Yuzuki masuk ke dalam kelas Akashi, untuk menemui salah satu temannya di kelas itu. Karena Midorima sekelas dengan Akashi, maka giliran pertama Midorima untuk merayu Yuzuki.

"Ha-Hayasaka, kenapa kau ada disini _nanodayo_?" semburat merah muncul di pipi Midorima.

"Eh? Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini ya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku _nanodayo_! Hanya saja…" Midorima mendapat death glare dari Akashi.

"Hanya saja?" Yuzuki memiringkan kepalanya, menambah kesan imut.

"A-aku be-be-belum menyiapkan mental untuk be-nertemu de-denganmu _nanodayo_!" wajah Midorima semakin memerah.

"Untuk apa menyiapkan mental, Midorima-kun?" Aura hitam mulai muncul dari balik tubuh Akashi.

"Ka-kau masih belum mengerti _nanodayo_?!"

"Tidak, apa maksudmu?"

"Cih, apa boleh buat. Ka-karena setiap kau berada di-di dekatku, jantungku se-se-selalu berdetak se-seperti ini nanodayo." Tangan kanan Midorima menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat dan tangan lainnya mengambil tangan Yuzuki dan didekatkan ke dada Midorima.

Yah… yang hanya bisa Yuzuki lakukan adalah blushing dan menahan tawanya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat Midorima Shintarou yang mengidap tsundere akut mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Shintarou." Suara berat nan mengintimidasi itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga milik pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu.

"Temani aku main shogi." Akashi memberikan death glare yang mampu membuat seisi kelas bungkam.

"Tapi, aku masih bica-" kaliamat Midorima diputus Akashi.

"Kau menentangku, Shintarou?"

"Tidak _nanodayo_!" setelah itu Akashi dan Midorima bermain shogi, dengan aura yang sangat mencekam. Yuzuki yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum manis kearah Akashi.

.

Mission 2 : You are Sweet as Candy

Tidak seperti biasanya Kisedai berkumpul di kantin. Disaat itu juga Yuzuki berada dikantin bersama dengan angota klub-nya.

"Ara~ Murasakibara-kun, kebetulan kau ada disini. Aku mau memberimu ini." Yuzuki mengeluarkan sekantung permen dari tas bekalnya.

"Kemarin aku membuatnya, karena terlalu banyak aku memutuskan untuk memberimu sebagian."

" _Arigatou_ Haya-chin~ tapi sebetulnya itu tidak perlu…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Tidak, aku suka kok, hanya dengan melihat wajah Haya-chin itu sudah cukup kok…"

"Eh?"

"Karena Haya-chin sudah manis seperti permen, ne boleh aku memakanmu?"

CRACK! Sumpit Akashi patah bung!

"Hahaha… sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu,Murasakibara-kun. Baiklah aku duluan sampai jumpa semuanya!" Yuzuki tertawa canggung.

"Akashi, kau butuh sumpit baru _nanodayo_."

"Hm." Jawab Akashi singkat.

.

Mission 3: Reverse Harem

Yuzuki mampir ke gym untuk menyerahkan laporan dari pelatih basket mereka. Disana Kisedai sedang beristirahat setelah lama berlatih.

"Permisi, pelatih kalian memin-AKH!" Tiba-tiba Kise datang dan langsung memeluk Yuzuki.

"Hayasakacchi! Aku senang melihatmu disini _ssu_!"

"Lepaskan dia _nanodayo_ , dia akan mati jika kau memeluknya seperti itu."

"Itu benar, lepaskan Yuzuki-chan, Kise-kun." Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul.

"He…baiklah maaf ya _ssu_ …" Kise menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tidak masalah, aku kesini ingin menyerahkan laporan dari pelatih kalian." Yuzuki memberikan laporan itu ke Kuroko. "Aku per-GUH!" lagi-lagi Yuzuki tertahan oleh pelukan Kise .

"Jangan pergi Hayasakacchi!"

"Tapi aku harus latihan, Kise-kun."

"Latihan disini saja, Yuzuki-chan."Kuroko meminta dengan wajah memelasnya. Dia juga menggenggam erat tangan Yuzuki.

"Hei, hei kau vokalist di band-mu kan? Ayo menyanyilah!" perintah Aomine.

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya, suaramu pasti indah seperti Lorelei _ssu_!"

"Oi Kise, yang minta dia bernyanyi itu aku, jadi yang berhak mendengar suaranya adalah aku!" Aomine memelukmu dari belakang.

"Aominecchi curang!"

"Diam saja kau banci!"

"Kau curang Aomie-kun. Aku juga ingin mendengar suara manis Yuzuki-chan." Kuroko berbisik seduktif di telinga Yuzuki.

"Kalian kembali latihan atau latian kalian kutambah dua kali lipat." Suara monoton dan mengintimidasi kembali terdengar, Akashi juga mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya dari dalam sakunya. Semua yang menempel di badan Yuzuki mulai lepas dan kembali latihan.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuzuki. Yuzuki gemetar ketakutan melihat kapten merah ini marah besar.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku Akashi-kun, aku membuat kekacauan ini."

"Pergi dari sini, sebelum meraka menggodamu lagi."

"Um… kudengar ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan ini." Yuzuki mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah berpita emas. Akashi hanya memandangi kotak merah itu.

"Terimalah ini hadiah untukmu." Akashi menerima kotak itu. "Semoga kau menyukai hadiahnya. Aku pergi dulu, _mata ashita_!"

Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat gadis yang disukainya memberika hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Dan senyumannya langsung hilang sekejap mata.

.

.

"Mou, Yuzu-chan kenapa kau memberi kadonya sekarang!"hari ini Yuzuki pulang bersama dengan Momoi.

"Aku merasa bersalah membuat Akashi-kun marah seperti itu. jadi aku menenangkannya dengan memberi kadonya sekarang. kau tahu, dia sangat menyeramkan ketika marah."

"Hahaha kau benar. Dia benar-benar cemburu ketika melihatmu digoda seperti tadi. Ne, Yuzu-chan kau mau ikut memberi kejutan tidak?"

"Gomen, dua puluh desember nanti orang tuaku pergi ke luar kota. Aku harus pulang ke Yokohama."

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Yuzu-chan tinggal di rumah Tetsu-kun."

"Sebenarnya dari Tokyo ke Yokohama haya memerlukan waktu beberapa jam saja jika naik Shinkansen. Daripada repot, aku tinggal dengan Tetsuya deh."

"Tapi apa tidak bisa tinggal sebentar di sekolah?"

" _Gomen_ , aku harus segera pulang sebelum orang tuaku berangkat."

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu." Momoi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

20 Desember…

AUTHOR POV

Akashi berjalan menuju gym untuk latihan. Semua rekan timnya sudah pergi duluan ke gym. Entah apa yang ada di otak mereka, karena jarang sekali mereka rajin latihan kecuali Midorima dan Kuroko.

Begitu sampai di depan gym, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam. Tidak ada suara Kise bertengkar dengan Aomine, tidak ada suara dribelan bola. Sangat sepi dan mencurigakan. Akashi membuka pintu gym dan…

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" suara letusan dan tepuk tangan memenuhi telinga Akashi.

"Maaf telah membuatmu cemburu _ssu_. Tapi ini bagian dari rencana untuk pesta kejutan ini _ssu_!"

"Jadi semua itu pura-pura?"

"Ya, kami sengaja mengerjaimu. Lagipula Yuzu-chan juga sudah menyetujuinya kok!"

"Jadi, dia juga menyetujui rencana bodoh kalian?"

" _Hai' ssu_!"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kurasa dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, Akashi-kun. Hari ini dia akan pulang ke Yokohama." Jawab Kuroko yang entah muncul darimana.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, pestanya?!" Tanya Momoi sedikit berteriak.

Akashi tidak menjawab, dia langsung lari menuju ke stasiun dekat sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, Akashi mencari gadis bersurai coklat muda. Matanya menangkap manik emerald yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ekspresi gadis itu sedikit panik, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Akashi berrjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Yuzuki." Suaranya yang datar tapi terkesan dingin itu membuat bulu kuduk Yuzuki naik.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini A-Akashi-kun?" Yuzuki mundur satu langkah ketika Akashi mendekat.

"Setelah membuatku cemburu, kau mau kabur begitu saja huh?" Akashi maju satu langkah bersamaan dengan Yuzuki mundur satu langkah.

"Eum… ya… karena aku harus jaga rumahku yang ada di Yokohama, aku tidak bisa ikut berpesta bersama kalian. Hahaha…" Yuzuki hanya tertawa canggung, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke rel kereta.

"Berikan handphone-mu." Akashi maju satu langkah diikuti satu langkah mundur dari Yuzuki.

"Untuk apa?" Yuzuki memandang Akashi curiga, takut jika dia mengutak-atik isi handphone-nya.

"Aku tidak akan mengutak-atiknya, jadi berikan padaku." Akashi maju satu langkah dan Yuzuki juga mundur satu langkah, tapi dia merasa punggungnya bersentuhan dengan benda dingin, yaitu mesin penjual minuman.

Yuzuki menyerahkan handphonenya. Akashi mulai melakukan sesuatu di handphone Yuzuki. Sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Yuzuki terjadi, Akashi menelepon ibunya.

"Moshi-moshi, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Aku pacar putri anda, Akashi Seijuuro. Putri anda tidak akan pulang hari ini kami punya rencana yang harus selesai hari ini juga, dia akan menginap di rumahku, tenang saja keselamatan putri dan rumah anda ada ditanganku. Terima kasih telah mengijinkan putri anda untuk menginap. Saya akan menjaganya."

Yuzuki hanya diam membek ditempatnya, dia tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa, dan Yuzuki merasa wajahnya memanas. Akashi menaruh tangan kanannya di sebelah kepala Yuzuki dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yuzuki (dikabe-don).

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi kan?" suaranya yang rendah terdengar lebih seduktif daripada mengintimidasi.

"Kurasa aku akan memberimu hukuman karena telah membuatku cemburu Yuzuki." sekarang wajah Yuzuki merah padam seperti warna rambut Akashi.

"Aku harap kau sudah siap untuk hukumanmu, _Honey_." Akashi menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Yuzuki, yang menurut Akashi membuatnya _turn on_.

OMAKE~~~

Liburan natal, Yuzuki pulang ke Yokohama. Sampai rumah dia langsung diintrogasi oleh ibu tercintanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan bersama pacarmu itu?" Ibu Yuzuki seyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami hanya merayakan ulang tahunnya saja." Yuzuki tetap fokus terhadap makan malamnya.

"Sepertinya dia orang kaya ya? Kau tahu rumah kita dijaga oleh bodyguard yang katanya dari Akashi Corporation."

"Ya ya ya, dia orang kaya bukan dia orang super kaya. " Jawab Yuzuki datar.

"Hei Yuzuki-chan."

"Apa lagi?"

"Ibu bisa lihat kiss mark di lehermu."

"IBU!" Yuzuki menutupi kiss mark yang diberikan Akashi. Selagi ibu menggoda Yuzuki tenang Akashi, ayah Yuzuki hanya pundung di pojokan sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Huu… putri kecilku sekarang sudah dewasa… huu… malaikat kecilku…"

"Ayah hentikan, itu menjijikkan!" Yuzuki meneriaki ayahnya.

"Bahkan dia sekarang menjuluki ayahnya seorang yang menjijikkan…"

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan menantu kaya, ayah."

"Ya, benar sekali. Tapi, sebelum itu dia harus mengalahkanku saat bermain shogi!" sebenarnya ayah Yuzuki cukup hebat di bidang shogi.

" _Mou, yamate yo anata tachi_!" Yuzuki menutupi wajahnya yang nge-blush parah dengan kedua tangannya.

~OWARI~

 **Yo, bertemu lagi dengan Author pemalas ini! sebenernya ini birthday fanfic, tapi karena telat ya sudahlah anggap ini fanfic biasa dari Author pemalas ini~**

 **untuk fanfic sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau di follow, di-fav dll!**

 **Happy birthday Akashi Seijuuro-sama! and I love you,guys!**


End file.
